


Softly Blooming

by redappleblossom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Closure, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redappleblossom/pseuds/redappleblossom
Summary: The missing scene between Magnus and Alec from Shadowhunters 2x07 'How Are Thou Fallen.' It's all fluff, cuddles, and communication. I just wanted to see them being soft with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was really frustrated with how the show handled the scene leading up to this, in the editing and framing of it, as well as the fact that they never came back to Magnus and Alec, so this is what happened when all those feelings came out.

The room was dimly lit by a few candles that were slowly melting down and the glow of city lights from outside the circular window. Alec sighed happily and brushed his fingers along Magnus' bicep. Unable to resist, he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss just above his elbow and then continued to kiss a line up to his shoulder, all the while running his hand along that strong arm. Magnus' eyes fluttered and he turned his head towards Alec, a smirk playing on his lips before he even opened his eyes to look at him.

But when he did open his eyes, there was so much open affection, Alec could barely stand it. If not for the fact that he knew he was wearing a matching expression of adoration, he might have been overwhelmed. Instead, it just felt… right. Good. Amazing, actually.

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulder, and Alec cuddled into Magnus' side, tipping his head up because he couldn't bear to look away. It was like feeling the sun on your face after an interminable winter; he felt warmed right to his very soul.

Alec stretched one arm across Magnus' broad chest to hold him closer. Their legs were tangled together and the bedsheets were soft and silky against his skin. Magnus gently stroked his fingers along Alec's shoulder and Alec hummed happily.

"Your bed is amazing," Alec murmured against Magnus' skin.

Magnus chuckled, "Oh I see how it is, you only want me for me comfortable bed?"

Alec grinned and pressed his lips against Magnus' chest. "No, I want you for you," he knows Magnus meant to be teasing, and he wishes he could give the same in return, but, around Magnus, sincerity pours out of him like a leaky faucet he doesn't want to fix.

And the look Magnus gives him when he says it, turning his head to look down, a small smile, and eyes shining brightly, is worth it every time. "You made that very clear, Alexander."

Alec leans up to press a soft kiss to Magnus' lips and thinks he will never get tired of those lips, soft and warm. He presses another kiss to Magnus' jaw, and lays his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to get so carried away," Alec says quietly.

"That's quite alright, I told you I understood… I just… I appreciate you understanding how I felt."

"Of course, Magnus." Alec feels a desperate need to reassure Magnus, but finds once again he doesn't seem to know how with words. His instinct is always to show with action, but he wants to be better with words, to say the right thing without having to mull it over for three hours beforehand.

"It's not that I don't want you, Alexander, on the contrary, I want you badly, but we don't have to do everything all at once, we can go slow," he runs his palms along Alec's arms, making him shiver slightly and press impossibly closer to Magnus, "We should savor this."

Alec nods, "Yeah. That… That sounds good, Magnus," he lifts up so he can look Magnus in the eyes, and brings one hand to rest softly against the side of his neck, trying to be gentler this time, less demanding, "I care about you, a lot. You make me feel so… good, and safe. I want to make you feel that way too."

Magnus smiles and his whole face seems to light up, and Alec feels like maybe he is getting a little better at saying how he feels. Magnus places his own hand over where Alec's is still resting against his neck. Alec starts to lean down to kiss him, but hesitates, not wanting to seem like he said it only to get something in return. He needn't have worried, as Magnus lifts slightly off the bed to reach his mouth and they both smile into the kiss.

When they part, Alec lays back down against Magnus' shoulder, and Magnus rubs his thumb across his lower lip. Alec nuzzles into Magnus' skin, enjoying the warmth of him, he feels almost intoxicated by this closeness, and he finds he is glad Magnus stopped them before they went too far tonight. This alone feels so good, so close with skin against skin, that he understands what Magnus means about taking it slow and savoring every step of the way. Their relationship feels like a delicate flower blooming in his chest, and he wants to nurture it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to say that I think it would have been bad or wrong if they did, actually, have sex! It was just based on the way things unfolded in the episode, it felt choppy/rushed to me, and I wanted more of them letting this intimacy build and bloom, and getting to be gentle and communicate. Mostly I wrote this to make myself feel better after the disappointment I felt with the episode, so I hope you enjoyed this fluffy sweet moment too. 
> 
> (This is the first time I've ever posted my writing and I'm a little nervous, so please be kind to me!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
